


Pink Party Dress

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Kili tries on one of his mother's pink party dresses and Fili finds him, and has an unexpected reaction to his baby brother in a dress.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 41





	Pink Party Dress

Fili chuckled darkly as his brunette, baby brother blushed a furious shade of scarlet and stammered nervously; Kili was all flustered at being caught trying on one of their mother’s dresses, and unfortunately for the innocent teen, Fili happened to have a thing for cross dressing. Actually, Fili had a thing for his beautiful baby brother, regardless of what he was wearing. 

But today, after catching Kili twirling around in front of their mirror in that pink, frilly party dress, Fili wasn’t going to hold himself back anymore. He couldn’t. He sauntered over to Kili slowly, seductively, like a predator tracking it’s prey.

Fili purred at his baby brother and ran his fingers down the brunette's heated cheeks while Kili tried to ask the blonde what he was doing through his squeaking, cracking, and thoroughly embarrassed voice.

Fili ignored his brother's questions and looked deep into his grey eyes, tilting his head and trying to ascertain if this was truly going to be okay with his little brother; he didn't want to traumatize him or anything, but he was sure Kili must want this too at how flustered he was getting by Fili’s close proximity, and he swore he felt the brush of a hardened cock against his thigh underneath the flimsy skirt.

He picked his baby brother up by the waist and hefted him onto their bed while Kili squeaked in surprise and furiously tried to smooth the skirt back down to his knees, only to realize his smoothing had caused his prominent erection to be way more obvious underneath the thin material, and settling for trying to cover his dick with his hands in a panicky attempt at modesty.

“I-I don't mean to, I mean, it's not-Fili?” Kili stuttered out while Fili grinned like a fiend and flipped Kili’s skirt up above his delicate, bony hips.

Oh God yes, Kili hadn't been wearing any underwear and was gloriously naked underneath the dress.

The brunette’s cock was painfully hard, the thick head was purpled and leaking precum already; his little brother did want this.

Fili pushed Kili’s legs open as wide as they would go while Kili gasped breathily and arched his crotch up, causing his erection to sway in the cool air.

“F-Fili?” He questioned breathlessly, wondering if all his dreams were about to come true, or if this would turn into a nightmare where his elder brother rejected him for his sick desires.

“Can I take you Kili?” Fili murmured lowly, temptingly wicked as a he trailed his thick fingers up and down Kili’s taught, quivering thighs.

“God yes Fili,” Kili moaned, dick twitching and squirting out more precum at just the thought of Fili taking his virginity, fucking him open till he burned.

Fili bent to his knees and pushed Kili’s legs even wider, bypassing his brother's needy dick to find his dusky pucker straight away with his tongue.

“F-Fili!” Kili moaned out, surprised that his brother was ignoring all the obvious parts of him and was already pressing his tongue to the brunette’s fluttering, tight hole.

Kili had never even fingered himself there, though he always daydreamed about Fili doing so.

Fili licked against the bumpy hole over and over, enjoying the texture against his tongue before curiously pushing the tip of his tongue into the tight band of muscle, feeling Kili spasm open around his slick pressure, and allowing him to press half of his tongue up inside his baby brother's asshole.

He pulled Kili’s ass cheeks apart and kneaded the flesh rudely, raunchily, while fucking in and out of Kili’s hole as the brunette wailed and groaned in pleasure.

When Fili felt Kili was wet enough with his saliva, he curiously pushed two fingers in, feeling Kili clamp down around them and stiffen in pain.

Kili released a small whimper from between clenched teeth and whined, “It hurts Fee.”

“Shhh, I know baby, it'll feel so good soon though,” Fili soothed.

He needed something to lube Kili up, he thought, clearly spit wouldn't be enough for the tight-as-fuck brunette; God this was going to feel good on his dick.

Fili went into their bathroom and found the Vaseline their mom stocked the cupboards with for whatever reason and returned triumphantly with the little tub in his hand.

He dug his fingers into the sticky stuff and rubbed it all over Kili’s ass, enjoying the way his little hole now clenched and tried to gape open at his touches.

Fili also covered his own cock in the stuff, just to be ready.

He pushed two fingers back into Kili and crooked them up, he was searching for the hard bump he had read about, the prostrate gland that was supposed to feel so good for males.

Ah, there it was; he rubbed at the little bump and Kili arched off the bed and came instantly all over his own stomach, white and sticky seed shooting everywhere.

Kili’s hole was spasming wildly around Fili’s seeking fingers and the intrusion was almost becoming painful again, but as he panted against the sheets he only pushed himself down further onto those fucking fingers; he wanted his brother to claim him still.

“M-more Fee,” Kili begged whorishly, widening his legs and thrusting himself against Fili’s hand like a slut.

“You want me to fuck you, baby brother?” Fili purred.

“Y-yes Fee, yes!” Kili moaned.

Fili added a third finger and fucked in and out, tugging against the tight ring of muscle and scissoring his fingers to really stretch Kili out and prepare him; he was about to lose his virginity on Fili’s cock and he didn't want it to hurt too much.

Finally, he felt Kili’s little hole flutter, spasm, and open up-giving way completely to his penetrating fingers. Perfect-Fili added a fourth finger and fucked Kili silly on his hand, thrusting in and out harshly while the brunette keened and wailed on the mattress, writhing about while his spent dick already hardened again. 

His little brother was ready; Fili removed his fingers and ignored the whining protest from Kili before he gripped the pink skirt and tugged, gaining his brother’s full attention, “You ready Kee?”

Kili nodded with wide, grey eyes; God yes, he was ready-he had been ready since the first time he had masturbated and had choked out Fili’s name into his pillows all those years ago. 

Fili pushed the fat crown of his cock against Kili’s gaping pucker and started to slowly sink into his little brother. God he was so fucking tight, so fucking raw against his girth. Kili was wiggling his bony hips and whining in discomfort and Fili stilled until Kili called our hoarsely for him to please keep going, he wanted to be fucked open by his brother’s huge dick, the burn felt so very good. 

Fili forced himself the rest of the way in, groaning as Kili’s muscles gave way around him and fluttered helplessly against the intrusion, while the brunette keened and tears ran down his smooth cheeks, whether from pain or pleasure Fili couldn’t be sure. 

Kili’s spasming calmed down and he started to push himself up into his brother wantonly, groaning, “P-please brother, fuck me.”

Fili pulled out and slammed back in, pushing his wide girth thickly back into the abused hole with a wet sound, and tearing a cracked wail from Kili’s throat when their hips kissed. He fucked his brother good and hard, entirely debauching him, and forcing his over-sensitized dick to spit out a second load of sticky spunk onto his stomach without even needing to touch it. He could feel his cockhead brushing against Kili’s hardened bump and knew the constant stimulation was entirely undoing his brother. 

Finally Fili pushed in a last time, as far as he could go, and held himself in Kili’s wrecked slit while he emptied his hot seed deep into the brunette’s bowels. He pulled out quickly, and winced when Kili whimpered in pain. God he had utterly broken his baby brother-his little hole was red, puffy, and looked stretched. He pulled at Kili’s pink skirt and rubbed it against the brunette’s ass while his abused pucker gaped and allowed large globs of Fili’s cum to drip out onto the mattress. 

“So you like dresses, huh little brother?” Fili whispered into the silence, hoping Kili wasn’t upset over how rough he had taken him.

“Yeah, guess you do too, Fee,” Kili whispered back, rather in shock over what had just happened between them. 

Fili reached down and stroked Kili’s face gently; “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I love you too Fee.”


End file.
